


Someone in your corner

by Mocking_point



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy&Elena brotp, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), discussions, not Fitz friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: After the events of 5x14/15 someone comes down to visit Fitz.





	Someone in your corner

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this is very Fitz critical.

Fitz heard movement outside the cell. He was becoming more and more entuned with the sound around his current habitation, he kinda had to. He started to be able to recognize everyone’s foot steps just by sound. How ever there was a new set that he didn’t. 

 

“‘Ello Daisy.” He said to the only person that would come visit him after all this time. 

 

“I am not Daisy.” Came the accented voice. 

 

“Yo-Yo?” He said surprised. He doubted that they had even had a conversation between them without the group around. To see her here was surprising to say the least. 

 

“Fitz.” She said curtly. He thinks. She was currently wearing a tank top that showed off the prosthetics. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine.” She said. 

 

“They’re working well yeah?” He said looking at the devices as much as her could through the safety glass. “How’s the feedback? Coulson said that it felt funny at first but it went away after a little bit.”

 

“It is Fine.” She said, fire in her eyes. 

 

“Ok..” he said confused before continuing on. “I made sure...”

 

“You did nothing.” YoYo snapped. “Jemma did.”

 

Realizing how this is going to go he started to go on the defense. “Look YoYo.”

 

“No. You do not get to talk. Only listen.” YoYo said fire in her eyes. “You did nothing. You do not credit for arms you barely worked with. You did nothing except use me as an excuse to hurt a woman who has done nothing but sacrifice herself for the team and for the world.”

 

“You don’t und-“ Fitz started

 

“Just because I am not great with English does not mean I am not smart.” YoYo snapped once again. “Just because I am not a scientist does not mean I do not understand and you can talk down to me!”

 

“I do not care what you are going to say. You used me as an excuse of stress to get Daisy’s powers back. I never asked you to make me these arms. I never expected it.” YoYo said. “You are just like everyone else in the world. Just see her for her powers. Powers we should be excited for but because of people like you we have to hide them and be afraid of people finding out.”

 

“That’s not true.” Fitz said. “I was there for her...”

 

“To throw it in Jemma’s face.” YoYo said, catching up on team history. “When Daisy needed you most you threw it in her face and made it all about yourself.”

 

Mack told her about the conversation in the Quinjet. The argument about Yoyo’s actions. He was mad at the time an YoYo did feel guilty but she’d have done it again. Daisy would’ve killed herself on accident if she hadn’t. 

 

“You are not even sorry.” She spat out. 

 

Fitz opened his mouth but he knew his words would fall on deaf ears so he didn’t even bother. 

 

“You are not her friend. You only care about yourself and Jemma. Whatever rules you have about Daisy apply to me as well. We both know Daisy will forgive you. That is who she is. But consider them permanent for me.” YoYo said. “Feel lucky I am not Daisy. You would not have made it to this cell.”

 

YoYo walked away briskly and Fitz knew not to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since everyone is forgiving Fitz due to the shared experience in the Framework YoYo would see it more from Daisy’s perspective since they’re both inhuman.


End file.
